


Roomates

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Potter Love: Next Gen [4]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Domestic, M/M, jeddy, omg they were roomates, roomate trope, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-01 08:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: And they were roommates.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Series: Potter Love: Next Gen [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1452961
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Roomates

Aesthetic-> <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/186582891180/jeddy-aesthetic-pics-from-pintrest-not-mine>

* * *

The Hufflepuff jumper James wore was barely long enough to cover his modesty as the brunette padded about his small kitchen, yawning as he fetched himself breakfast. His roommate, the owner of said jumper, watched his lover with a sleepy smile, more than content after their morning romp.

It had been two months since James moved in with him, the younger having finished school and immediately insisted they live together, even if their relationship remained a secret from his family. Teddy had been more than happy to accomodate him.

Still adorably sleep deprived James unceremoniously plonked himself in the blue haired adolescent’s lap, biting into his jam toast and holding the other up to the older’s mouth. He took it just as a tap came at the window, turning his head to see a melanistic owl with a letter in its beak.

“Isn’t that Narcissa’s?” James asked through his mouthful as Teddy raised the window with a flick of his wand and the bird sailed over, dropping a very official looking envelope on their kitchen table.

“Mmmhm.” Teddy confirmed through his mouthful of toast, opening the envelope and scanning his great aunt’s writing curiously.

His eyes doubled in size as he came to the second paragraph.

“Holy shit!”

“What?”

“Albus got Scorp pregnant!”

“Seriously!?” James grabbed the letter out of his hand in a flurry, scrutinising the script in disbelief.

His mouth gaped. He could hardly believe it, not only had Albus gotten Scorpius pregnant, but the little bastard had come out before _them_!

“Do you think we should tell your parents about us to take some of the heat off them?” Teddy suggested as he read Narcissa’s account of his godparent’s less than thrilled reactions of the news over the other’s shoulder.

“Better late than never.” James supposed. “Did you want to do the cake plan, or the fireworks?” The blue haired wizard thought on it a moment.

“Cake.” James grinned and stood, startling the bird on the table.

“Let’s get baking!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked!


End file.
